Ryouta's Misfortune
by BlazingDevilBoy
Summary: Ryota Toshiro (OC), from an ordinary planet, gets stripped of his home due to the death of his parents. He is said to meet his guide in the magical world of Sen, his guide being a young magical girl named Koito Uta (OC). He is said to live with her family. But as time passes, the two warm up to eachother. Rated M for yaoi, yuri, lemon, sexuality, language, violence, and deaths.


**The character list says Ryuto because you can't add two OCs at once. Does that make it clear?**

"Ryouta!" No answer. Kyuuto tried again. "RY-OU-TA!" Kyuuto yelled. _What a sucker. He fell asleep again, didn't he..._ the black haired girl thought. Finally, Ryouta awoke, in his usual outfit, a dark green hoodie which had short sleeves, green power sign undershirt, and black cargo shorts, completed with his watch. He gelled his yellow hair, making it have a slight wave shape in the front. "Yes?" Ryouta said in his regular cheerful tone. "I..Need you to pack your bags and come back here. Your parents are dead, and there is nothing you can do. You can't be here alone." she stated.

Ryouta stared at Kyuuto. "Where am I going?" he asked. Kyuuto sighed. "To the futuristic world." she said, opening the portal and throwing his bags in, pre packing them. "But what about- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" His words were cut off as Ryouta was thrown into the portal as it closed. He wanted his home back. He screamed and shouted, but nothing happened. However, as he looked around, he found a path, following it. _Hopefully there's something I can do._ Ryouta thought, following the path more.

The path ended. Ryouta looked up. He stood in front of a school. _Is this where I'll be educated?_ he thought. "I guess I'll go in." he said, hesitating. "Welcome to the Academy. I hear you are the new student~!" The principal said.

 **In class 378-A, Koito's Point Of View**

I focused hard, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring, watching me in awe as I made the book put itself back. "Koito Uta, please report to the front office." I listened as I was called out, floating out the door, my blue and black boots glowing as I did so. My black skinny jeans didn't bother me by heat, same as my half cut light blue undershirt, along with my tie, which had a magatama on it. My dark blue long coattails flowed behind me, oscillating against the air.

When I arrived, the principal had a bright smile on his face. A boy around the age of 15 stood next to him, smiling as well. "Ryouta, meet Koito Uta, one of our top students. Koito, meet Ryouta Toshiro." the principal said. I sighed. "But sir, I'm not even-" I was cut off immediately. "Yes, you are. Now, would you mind touring our new exchange student?" the principal said, in a rather cheerful tone. I hesitated. "I need to talk to you outside, sir." I said as the principal and I went outside the office. "Why are you acting this way, Uta?" Principal Kento said. "I'm not a good student! Behind this face, I'm bad!" I said, losing my patience.

He laughed. "Of course you're good. You just don't see it, Uta~" he said in a sing song tone. I opened my mouth to say something, but refused. "Fiiiiiiine. I'll go give him a tour." I said, quite angry. We went back into the office. "Anyway, Koito will guide you around the school. Off you go! And trust me, she's very nice. She's just a little tired." the principal said to Ryouta, as we left. We began walking down the main hall. I pointed to various rooms, indicating what they were, and their teachers.

After two hours of questions and touring, the bell rang. "Well, there's the dismissal bell. Gotta go!" I yelled, running immediately to home. "Nice meeting you, Koito! Bye!" I heard him yell, but ignored him. "Well, at least tha- Noooooo!" I said, letting out a loud groan. "Hey there, Koito-chan!~ He followed you, and he dosen't live anywhere, so he will be living with us." my parents said. _I just met him. It's too early..._ "Now, now. Don't be rude. Please help him carry his stuff upstairs." my father said. I picked it up using magic, not wanting to touch his luggage.

I put it in his room, which was pretty blank. "This is where you will be staying." I said. I opened my bedroom door, showing him my bedroom, painted black, dark blue, and light blue. "This is my room. Don't ever go in here without my permission." He must have been distracted, because I saw him staring at the ceiling, painted black, where there was a glass platform, with all my robots. "Kyuuto really was right about this place..." he muttered. "How is your room three stories tall, and the rest of the house isn't?!" Ryouta asked, rather confused.

"To be honest, I built my room." I said, still calm. He stared at me, awestruck. I waved a hand in his face. "Ahem." I cleared my throat, wanting Ryouta out of my room. "Anyway, uhhh... You need anything before I get some alone time?" I said, already feeling my blood glucose drop. "Ummm, I think I'm ok for now. Thank you~" he sang as he went to his room. I shut my door, laying down on my bed. And before I knew it, I was crying into my body pillow in pity.

After a few minutes of crying, I was still crying, but a warm feeling encased me. I looked to the side. Ryouta was stroking my back. He looked down at me, smiling. "Say, you have Diabetes, right?" he asked, fishing in his pocket. "Why would you care?" I said shakily. "Why are you even-" I was cut off as a sudden sweetness entered my mouth. I swallowed. "It was just a gummy bear. I figured you were low, so..." he said, ruffling my hair.

I sighed. "Thanks, I guess..." I trailed off, looking at my watch, realizing that we were talking until midnight. I yawned. "Ah, it's midnight already. I should be sleeping." I said in a flat tone. I shut my door when he left, waiting until I heard him fall asleep. After a few minutes of hesitation, I grabbed my backpack, opened to window, and jumped out.


End file.
